Walking in Your Shoes
by MadAsRabbits9
Summary: It's 18 years after the attack at Pearl Harbor, and Danny Junior is finding himself following in the footsteps of his father - Contains OC's and some language.


**~AN: This story is about the little boy danny at the end of the film – in other words Evelyn and Danny's little boy Pearl harbour is one of my favourite films, and I got this idea when watching it once, so here goes! ALSO This first part may be a little short - I was writing it while watching the film and i wanted to get it out here :) Enjoy! (Oh, and to those who are frequent visitors, I know this isn't my usual fandom thing, but i love this film so much 3)~**

_**Dearest Danny**_

_**How are things there in Hawaii? I trust they're training you well. Rafe informed me of your recent conversations. Alex and Louis seem like nice, good friends. They seem loyal, and in situations like yours you need your friends. He also informed me of this girl, Marilyn? He said you couldn't stop talking about her. He says she's stunning, and from what you have told him she seems to have a nice personality. I trust you to make your own decisions, just be sure you can commit if you want something serious. **_

_**You mentioned Vietnam in your previous letter. Surely you're too young? You're only 17. They can't be too desperate for soldiers already. Your training hasn't even finished yet, so I wouldn't worry too much. You still have a year. If they do station you there though, just remember that me and Rafe will support you in any choice you make. Your father would too, he may not approve of the choices, but he would support them no matter what. He would be so proud of you, as am I.**_

_**Remember to stay safe.**_

_**Your Mother**_

_**Evelyn **_

Danny couldn't help but smile to himself at the familiar handwriting that was his mother's. There was something about the curves, and the way the letters joint into one flowing word that made him miss home all that much more.

With a sigh he folded the letter back into his pocket.

"Would you be proud of me?" he whispered as he stared at the sky above him. The beach was clear that day, everyone was training or busy doing something else. The beach was a good place to think… On the rocks, watching the sea… Rafe had shown him this place when the two visited for one of his father's memorials… the '10 year anniversary'. It was that visit that made him decide to join the pacific air fleet.

Danny had never known his father. He'd died in action before he was even born. All Danny owned was a small photo of his father and mother in their designated uniforms when they were both serving in the army. The picture was only a small one. About half the size of a postcard, but on the back was written 'Captain Danny Walker and Nurse Lt. Evelyn Johnson'. They both stood in full uniform, but they were smiling, and holding hands.

All that Danny was ever told about his father was how even with the romantic triangle between his mother, father and Rafe, they were still the closest friends you could ever meet. He knew the details about how Rafe was announced dead, when really he wasn't. He knew what happened when his father died. He was told the full story by Rafe whenever he got upset about missing his dad. Rafe would tell him how brave his father was, and how even in the toughest situations, he was always strong, and would fight till his last breath. Rafe told him about the way his dad's face broke into a smile when he was told that mum was pregnant with him even through the pain of his last breath.

Danny's dad's grave had been next to the barn in their garden. It was nothing extravagant, but it was his favourite place to sit. Ever since Danny was old enough to wander off on his own, his mum and Rafe would always find him there.

"Hey! Danny!" Danny wiped his eyes quickly of any stray tears before standing and turning to see Alex running over.

"Hey" he replied.

"Clarke wants you in a plane in half an hour, you're late for training"

"I haven't got training today.."

"It's Tuesday. You always have training on a Tuesday…" Danny looked at his best friend with confused eyes. Soon enough his eyes widened.

"Tues… Shit!" He jumped down from the rock, speeding past Alex.

"I'll see you at lunch! I'm only training the morning today!" Danny shouted, ignoring Alex's laughing as he jumped into his car and sped away to the training grounds.


End file.
